Dame solo un poco de ti
by Greater Beast Zelas Metallium
Summary: YAOI 1x2 LEMON Relena reaparece en sus vidas con el objetivo de separar a los dos pilotos, provocando la depresion de Duo... ¿Que hara Heero al respecto? Mi primer Intento Lemon... no me maten T.T


Dame solo un poco de ti  
By Paula Ikari©  
  
Pairing: 1x2 Rating: NC-17 o por lo menos el intento Category: Shonen Ai/Yaoi, Angst, Romance. PWP. Disclaimer: Si me pertenecieran, Gundam Wing seria una serie yaoi con montones de escenas lemon y Relena seria una pobre esclava. Así que no, no me pertenecen. Triste realidad.  
  
"..." - Dialogo ((...)) - Pensamientos  
  
Duo corría hasta su habitación desesperado, esquivando a los demás alumnos que caminaban por el patio del colegio. Corría tan rápido como podía, tratando de evitar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas.  
  
Hacia solo unos momentos había visto algo que lo había dejado completamente destrozado... en todo el tiempo que llevaba compartiendo la cama con su compañero y amigo, Heero Yuy, nunca creyó que sucedería algo como esto.  
  
Todo comenzó hace unos meses cuando cierta Relena Peacecraft se inscribió en el colegio donde ellos estaban...  
  
Relena había aparecido de improviso en la escuela que ellos creían estaba lo suficientemente lejos de alguna gran ciudad, habían estado escapando de la chica por meses después de que la guerra acabara, pero ella parecía seguir encontrándolos donde quiera que fueran.  
  
Durante esos días, la relación entre los dos iba cambiando de a poco... el antes frío y antisocial Heero poco a poco fue desarrollando una personalidad mas abierta que hasta incluso conversaba con algunos de sus compañeros de la escuela. Por otro lado, Duo dejo de lado esa personalidad siempre alegre y por fin dejo de fingir, convirtiéndose aun más en el centro de la atención, pues al fin podía sonreír de corazón. La amistad entre los dos fue creciendo lentamente.  
  
Aun así, Heero y Duo aun no se adaptaban totalmente al cambio, y más de alguna vez se vieron sorprendidos de no cargar con sus armas.  
  
En ese periodo de tiempo fue cuando empezó todo entre ellos, Duo desde un principio sabia que sentía una atracción por el soldado perfecto, de la cual nunca le contó por temor a que lo odiara y se alejara de el, pero, a diferencia de lo que creía, mientras mas tiempo pasaban juntos y como se entendían tan bien el uno al otro, Heero se fue acercando a el.  
  
Lo que sorprendió a Duo fue el hecho de que fue Heero el que le confeso un día que sentía algo por el pero no sabia bien lo que era, pero que quería estar con el. Duo se sintió muy feliz de saber que correspondía sus sentimientos.  
  
Fue ahí cuando los chicos compartieron su primer beso, fue algo simple... solo un roce de sus labios, pero con un significado mas allá de lo que podría parecer. Ellos estaban ahí, el uno para el otro, no necesitaban a nadie mas que a ellos mismos.  
  
Vivieron un buen tiempo de esa manera y eran felices.  
  
Meses después fue cuando la chica rubia de sus pesadillas irrumpió en su mundo de paz y tranquilidad, llegando a la escuela como si le perteneciera. Rápidamente se convirtió en la chica mas popular del lugar... todo parecía normal hasta que comenzó a llamar la atención de Heero cada vez mas seguido, tratando de alejarlo de Duo, haciendo que pasara mas tiempo con ella.  
  
Heero no podía simplemente decirle que lo dejara tranquilo, para el ella aun era su amiga, aun cuando la conocía de poco tiempo. Así que estaba prácticamente entre la espada y la pared: por un lado estaba Duo, por quien sentía algo que no podía describir con simples palabras y que el aun no entendía completamente, y por otro lado estaba la chica que el había protegido hasta el cansancio durante la guerra y que era su única amiga después de los otros pilotos.  
  
Mientras Duo se sentía abandonado y se cuestionaba cuando seria el día en que Heero por fin lo dejara para irse con la chica de sus pesadillas. De a poco iba cayendo en depresión al sentirse solo, y la impenetrable mascara que solía usar volvía a hacerse presente.  
  
Heero estaba preocupado, pero nada que hiciera le permitía deshacerse de Relena, la chica parecía vivir en una realidad donde solo existía ella y su obsesión. No hacia caso de lo que Heero le decía, lo estaba desesperando.  
  
Pasaron meses así, Duo en depresión, aunque nadie lo notara, Heero con su desesperación, por que cada vez que volvía a la habitación que compartía con el trenzado generalmente era muy tarde y lo encontraba ya dormido. Si llegaba antes, el chico no se encontraba en la habitación, estaba obviamente evadiendo a Heero, estaba seguro de que la próxima vez que lo viera Heero le diría que todo lo sucedido entre ellos acabaría por que el se iba con Relena.  
  
Así estaban las cosas, y por culpa de algo que acababa de ocurrir Duo huía desesperadamente hacia su habitación... esta vez empacaría sus cosas y desaparecería definitivamente, prefería eso a que Heero le dijera que ya no quería nada con el.  
  
Acababa de ver a Relena abrazándose a Heero, y este le correspondía el abrazo. La chica decía una y otra vez cuanto lo amaba, pero Duo no pudo ver la reacción de Heero ante esas palabras, pues el chico estaba de espaldas a el. Aun así Duo estaba seguro que no quería ver la expresión en la cara de Heero...  
  
Y luego Relena lo vio y le dijo todas esas cosas que fueron para el como una daga en el pecho, como un balde de agua fría que lo helaba completamente...  
  
Solo reacciono a salir corriendo... corrió lo mas que pudo hacia su habitación para acabar luego con su sufrimiento...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Heero estaba nuevamente con su peor pesadilla frente a el... no lo dejaba ni respirar tranquilo. Relena hacia lo que fuera por llamar su atención, y ahora lo había llevado a uno de los pasillos mas escondidos de el colegio, quería decirle 'algo importante', sus palabras, no las nuestras.  
  
"Heero.... yo......"  
  
"Que es lo que quieres Relena? dilo de una vez"  
  
En su cara era evidente que no estaba del todo contento de estar teniendo esta conversación.  
  
"Es que Heero... aun no entiendes que yo te amo??"  
  
Lo miro unos segundos para después dirigir su mirada al suelo, tratando de no parecer tan desesperada.  
  
"Lo siento Relena, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti... tu solo eres como la hermana que nunca tuve..."  
  
Eso fue para la chica lo peor que le podría haber pasado, solo quería hacer entrar en razón a Heero... ella estaba segura de que el si la quería, pero ese intruso del trenzado estaba lavándole el cerebro a su amado Heero y eso la descolocaba.  
  
"Es por ese estúpido de Duo Maxwell verdad?? El es el que te ha estado engañando y alejando de mi!!!"  
  
Con esas palabras Heero estallo.  
  
"NO HABLES ASI DE DUO! Que acaso no comprendes que no te quiero de la manera que tu deseas?? YO LO AMO A EL!!"  
  
Los ojos de Relena se llenaron de lágrimas al ver sus sueños destrozados en el suelo. Heero... su Heero decía estar enamorado de esa rata de Duo Maxwell. Aunque su orgullo le impedía aceptar que había perdido, su corazón se rompía lentamente, y con apenas un hilo de voz le pidió a Heero si la podía abrazar solo por un rato, a lo que el chico accedió y la abrazo.  
  
Relena apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Heero y permanecía con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos momentos después vio la inconfundible figura del chico de la trenza del cual habían estado hablando... el chico que le había robado sus sueños y su amor.  
  
En un último intento por herir al chico que la había hecho sufrir tanto, salieron de su boca palabras con veneno...  
  
"Te amo Heero... te amo..."  
  
Y levanto la cara del hombro de Heero, y miro fijamente a Duo diciendo:  
  
"Vete de aquí sucia rata callejera!! Heero y yo vamos a casarnos y tú no tienes nada que seguir haciendo en la vida de mi Heero, entendiste?? VETE!!!  
  
Heero se dio vuelta en el momento en que Duo se fue corriendo del lugar... Asustado y a la vez muy enfurecido le grito a Relena las palabras que nunca creyó le diría a la chica.  
  
"COMO PUDISTE RELENA!!? NO TENIAS POR QUE HACER ESO!! NO VES EL DAÑO QUE CAUSAS CON TUS CAPRICHOS???........NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MAS!!!!!"  
  
Y de esa manera, dejando completamente paralizada a la chica que antes consideraba su amiga, Heero sale corriendo desesperado tratando de localizar al chico de los ojos violetas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde...  
  
Al primer lugar que se dirigió fue su habitación... sospechaba que lo encontraría allí.  
  
Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que había acertado cuando abrió la puerta y vio al chico trenzado a punto de salir con un bolso, que seguramente contenía todas sus pertenencias, en la mano.  
  
"Duo...?"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
En la habitación, Duo estaba arreglando sus cosas para irse de una vez por todas y alejarse de la persona que mas amaba y quien le hacia mucho daño...  
  
((Debo irme... no puedo soportar el quedarme y ver como el es feliz con otra persona y no conmigo... que egoísta, pero ya he sufrido tanto...))  
  
Se dirigió al closet y tomo sus pocas pertenencias, las cuales echaba en un bolso pequeño, sin cuidar el ordenarlas.  
  
Estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien abrió la puerta, era Heero.  
  
"Duo...? que haces? por que te vas??" su voz se notaba un tanto nerviosa ((Por favor... no me digas que te vas y me dejas))  
  
Duo no lo mira a los ojos, pero responde con una voz que era apenas audible:  
  
"Me voy... no tengo nada que hacer aquí"  
  
Y comienza a caminar en dirección de la puerta, pasando por el lado de Heero, el cual se da vuelta y lo toma del brazo.  
  
"Es que acaso creíste lo que dijo Relena?"  
  
El chico trenzado seguía sin darse vuelta a mirarlo y con la cabeza agachada.  
  
"Me dirás acaso que es mentira? si hasta la abrazaste!...y yo estoy solo estorbando en su relación"  
  
Heero lo tomo por los hombros y lo giro hacia si, pero Duo rehusaba mirarlo a la cara... así que lo tomo por la barbilla y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
"A ella no la quiero, la abracé por que rompí su corazón y solo quería que la abrazara..... Nunca has entendido nada? por que crees que he estado contigo?"  
  
Duo volvió a evitar su mirada, desviándola hacia el hombro de Heero.  
  
"Por que sabes que no te puedo decir que no..."  
  
Heero se sintió dolido por las palabras del chico, y sintió rabia por que Duo pensaba tan mal de si mismo, pero al ver la expresión sin vida del chico de ojos violeta se tranquilizo, no podía ser frío y duro con el... era su debilidad. En ese momento Heero abrazo fuertemente a Duo y susurro a su oído,  
  
"Estas equivocado... si yo estoy contigo es por que tu eres alguien muy especial, por que yo te amo..."  
  
Duo se separo del abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos, estaba sorprendido... no podía creer lo que oía, el soldado perfecto le había dicho que lo amaba!!! Sus oídos tenían que estarle jugando una mala pasada.  
  
"E-En serio???" Sus ojos le decían a Heero todo lo que el trenzado sentía, en ellos podía ver la duda y la esperanza, y el solo asintió con la cabeza mirándolo tiernamente, volviéndolo a abrazar.  
  
Duo no pudo evitar que las lágrimas que había estado tratando de contener resbalaran por sus mejillas.  
  
Heero se separo del abrazo, y vio como Duo lloraba. Momentos después Duo levanta la mirada y lo observa, aun incrédulo.  
  
El chico de ojos cobalto tomo la cara de Duo entre sus manos y se acerco lentamente... besando sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas. Duo cerro los ojos mientras Heero continuaba besando lentamente toda su cara, terminando en sus labios besándolos suavemente... donde con su lengua acariciaba sus labios y pedía acceso a la boca del trenzado, el cual en respuesta abrió su boca permitiéndole entrar como muchas veces antes lo había hecho... pero esta vez era diferente, la lengua de Heero no demandaba nada... era suave y delicada, exploraba su boca como si fuese algo que se podría romper. La lengua de Duo salio al encuentro, y comenzó una batalla entre ellas, mientras sus mentes volaban en otro lugar y sus cuerpos tomaban vida propia.  
  
Duo abrazo por el cuello a Heero, mientras sus manos jugaban con sus cabellos, y las manos de Heero comenzaban lentamente a recorrer su cuerpo a medida que el beso se intensificaba, pasando sus manos por la espalda y por debajo de la camisa del trenzado.  
  
De a poco, Heero comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Duo, rompiendo el beso para tomar algo de aire, se miran a los ojos y Heero besa su cara bajando lentamente dejando besos por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho e ir besándolo a medida que desabrochaba la camisa.  
  
Cuando desabrocho completamente su camisa volvió a subir para besarlo nuevamente y retirar la prenda de su cuerpo, la cual resbalo por sus blancos brazos y cayo al suelo olvidada en un rincón...  
  
Se detuvo un momento para observar el cuerpo bien formado del chico frente a el, la cara de Duo era como la de un ángel.. Se veía sonrojado y con sus ojos cerrados, respiraba entrecortadamente, su pecho se movía rápidamente haciendo notar que le faltaba el aire, y aunque era delgado se notaban sus bien formados músculos.  
  
Heero en ese momento lo beso apasionadamente y lo abrazo de una manera como si se le fuera a escapar y nunca regresaría... segundos después comenzó a besar su cuello, lamiéndolo, intoxicándose con el sabor de su piel mientras Duo lo único que podía hacer era suspirar y lanzar pequeños gemidos de placer cuando Heero tocaba ciertas partes sensibles de su cuello o detrás de la oreja.  
  
Pero el chico trenzado no se quedaría tan quieto... el también comenzó a quitarle la camisa a su amante, acariciando el firme pecho de este a medida que la iba desabrochando, tocando suave pero firmemente sus pezones hasta que se pusieron duros y Heero comenzaba a respirar agitadamente mientras mordía su cuello.  
  
De a poco el ambiente se iba calentando, y las ropas se convertían en estorbos.  
  
Heero se separa un poco del chico de ojos violetas frente a el y le dice  
  
"Creo que tienes mucha ropa puesta..."  
  
El tono de voz seductor de Heero llego hasta los oídos del trenzado, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza no confiando en su voz.  
  
Heero aprovecho en ese instante la oportunidad para arrodillarse frente a su amante y comenzar a desabrocharle el pantalón, bajándolo lentamente y de paso bajando también los boxers del chico.  
  
Duo levanto una pierna a la vez y Heero le quitaba los pantalones para al fin quedar observando la belleza del cuerpo completamente desnudo frente a el. El miembro de Duo ya estaba erecto y esperando por que el chico de ojos cobalto le tomara atención.  
  
"Heero... tócame..."  
  
Y eso fue lo que hizo. Acerco su cara lentamente a la pasión de Duo y abrazándolo tomándolo de las nalgas comenzó a lamer primero la punta y luego a lo largo del miembro del chico, el cual producía suaves sonidos que excitaban aun más a su amante.  
  
Afirmándolo mas fuerte y acercándolo hacia si, Heero introdujo el miembro en su boca y comenzó a succionarlo lentamente, sacando de Duo gemidos que lo estaban volviendo loco. Duo puso sus manos en la cabeza de Heero, acariciando su cabello y a la vez impidiéndole moverse de donde estaba.  
  
Heero tenia una boca talentosa, pronto Duo se encontraba en el cielo y sus gemidos iban aumentando de volumen apretando las manos que acariciaban el cabello de Heero.  
  
Finalmente el chico estoico deja la hombría de Duo pese a los sonidos de decepción que hizo este al dejar de sentir aquella lengua juguetona y esa boca tan especial, y comienza a acariciarlo desde donde sus manos se encontraban en su trasero, subiendo por su espalda y finalmente levantándose para encontrarse con los labios del trenzado, besándolo profundamente otra vez.  
  
Duo pasa sus manos por la espalda de Heero acariciándolo, y lentamente lo atrae a si y comienza a caminar hacia una de las camas, finalmente sentándose en ella y atrayendo a Heero consigo acostándolo sobre si.  
  
"Ahora eres tu el que tiene ropa de mas..." dice en un jadeo.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
Y se aleja un poco del trenzado sentándose en la cama para desabrochar su cinturón, pero las manos del trenzado lo detienen moviéndose estratégicamente y quitándole rápidamente el pantalón, al parecer tenia practica. Heero se levanta un poco para quitar el pantalón de sus piernas y tirarlo al suelo olvidado junto con el resto de la ropa de ambos.  
  
En ese momento, sentados frente a frente se observan... ambos respiran entrecortadamente, y Duo intenta recostarse atrayendo a Heero, pero este lo detiene de la muñeca y lo abraza suavemente.  
  
En un susurro le pide permiso para soltar su cabello, algo que Duo nunca le había permitido las veces que habían hecho el amor.  
  
La verdad es que para Duo tener su cabello suelto aun era algo muy intimo, nunca nadie lo había visto sin su trenza, los que lo habían hecho ahora estaban todos muertos...  
  
Pero esta vez el chico asintió lentamente y Heero sonrió sinceramente, sus ojos demostrando la felicidad que no podía decir con palabras.  
  
Heero bajo sus manos por la espalda del chico, alcanzando el final de la trenza y quitándole la cinta que la sostenía. Comenzó a desarmarla con sus dedos, dejando que los suaves y largos cabellos acariciaran la espalda del chico y sus manos.  
  
La fantasía más grande de Heero siempre había sido ver a Duo con su pelo suelto, cayendo seductoramente por su torso desnudo, acariciando esa suave piel del chico. Y ahora por fin se hacia realidad, Duo se veía tan hermoso, en todo su esplendor... completamente desnudo y esperándolo a el.  
  
No espero ni un segundo más y lo besó, esta vez fue suave y delicado, acariciando con una de sus manos el cuello de su amante, dejando que su largo cabello se deslizara entre sus dedos como la más fina seda.  
  
Lentamente fue recostando a Duo sobre la cama como minutos antes habían estado, solo que esta vez no había ropa de por medio.  
  
La piel de los chicos se rozo y los dos sintieron como una corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos ante el contacto, sus erecciones rogando atención.  
  
Heero acerco sus caderas a las del chico bajo el y junto sus miembros provocando gemidos en ambos, Duo no soportaba mas la tortura.  
  
"Por favor.... Heero... duele..."  
  
"Un poco mas Duo... espera... un poco..."  
  
El sudor cubría los cuerpos de ambos haciéndolos ver aun más seductores a la vista de su compañero.  
  
Heero bajo su cara al pecho de Duo, besándolo y lamiéndolo como anteriormente hubiera hecho, Duo acariciando su espalda y separando sus piernas en una evidente invitación a penetrarlo.  
  
Heero con dificultad trataba de acercar su mano al cajón del velador que se encontraba entre las dos camas, cuando al fin lo logro saco de el un tubo de lubricante y lo dejo en la cama junto al cuerpo de Duo.  
  
Destapo el tubo y saco un poco de lubricante con sus dedos, luego se acerco a Duo y lo beso distrayéndolo mientras introducía un dedo en su dulce pasaje. Los gemidos del chico eran ahogados por el beso y Duo se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que Heero le hacia sentir.  
  
Y así fue introduciendo otro dedo y luego otro hasta sentir que el estrecho pasaje se iba acostumbrando.  
  
Separándose del beso lo miro a los ojos,  
  
"Estas listo...?"  
  
"Si Heero.... tómame..."  
  
El de la mirada cobalto ya no se podía resistir ni un segundo más y se puso entre las piernas de su amante, lo tomo por la cintura y dirigió su miembro a la entrada del chico, penetrándolo lentamente.  
  
Duo se mordió el labio para evitar gritar al sentir la penetración, pero su amante rápidamente lo distrajo lamiendo sus pezones al tiempo de que entraba de a poco.  
  
Finalmente dentro de Duo, Heero se quedo quieto esperando que su pareja se acostumbrara a la intrusión, mientras seguía lamiendo sus pezones y mordiéndolos provocando gemidos de placer en el ángel de ojos violetas.  
  
Cuando sus pezones ya estaban completamente duros y Duo se había relajado lo suficiente, Heero comenzó a moverse... primero lentamente, luego adquiriendo una mayor velocidad a medida que su amante comenzaba a moverse junto con el.  
  
Alcanzaron un ritmo constante, y Duo cruzo sus piernas abrazando a Heero con ellas y atrayéndolo aun más hacia si. Heero movía sus caderas mas rápidamente en fuertes embestidas y finalmente tocando aquel punto dentro del trenzado al cual se le nublo la vista de pasión gimiendo y rogando... haciendo ruidos incoherentes.  
  
A cada embestida iba tocando aquel punto hasta que el trenzado solo repetía una sola palabra...  
  
"Heero... Heero... Heero..."  
  
Heero se encontraba casi en las mismas condiciones, tratando de mantener el poco control que le quedaba... pero lo que termino por quitarle su control fueron las siguientes palabras de su amante.  
  
"...ya no puedo.... mas..."  
  
Con eso dicho, tomo el miembro de Duo entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo al tiempo de sus embestidas, haciendo finalmente que Duo gritara de pasión y derramara su semilla en la mano y el estomago de ambos.  
  
Heero ya no podía mas y al contraerse los músculos del trenzado alrededor de su miembro el también acompaño a Duo en ese mundo de placenteras sensaciones que traía el orgasmo.  
  
Aun sintiéndose en ese mundo de fantasía cayo sobre Duo completamente cansado, abrazando a su amante y dándole un tierno beso en la frente. Duo abrió sus ojitos adormilados y le sonrió.  
  
Heero se retiro de dentro del trenzado y se recostó a su lado, atrayéndolo hacia si y abrazándolo cariñosamente y tapándose con las mantas, Duo se acurruco con su cabeza en el hombro de Heero y así los dos se quedaron dormidos completamente cansados, pero felices.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Al otro día fue Duo quien despertó primero y levanto su cara desde donde estaba protegida en el abrazo de Heero. Su amor aún dormía, y se lo quedo mirando un buen rato... se veía tan sereno mientras dormía, parecía tan inocente... no quería despertarlo.  
  
Minutos mas tarde, Duo seguía observando el pacifico rostro de Heero mientras dormía, cuando el chico comenzó a despertar y lentamente abrió un ojo... lo saludo con una sonrisa tierna  
  
"Buenos días Hee-chan!"  
  
"Mmmmm.... buenos días..."  
  
Heero miro la hora en el reloj que estaba en el velador y noto que eran las 7:45 y si no se levantaban pronto llegarían tarde a clase... pero estaba tan cómodo ahí con su amor que no quería moverse...  
  
"Heero... tenemos que ir a clases..."  
  
"Mmm....no quiero...quedémonos aquí"  
  
"Suena tentador... pero no crees que seria muy sospechoso?"  
  
"No me importa......" beso el cuello de Duo mientras decía "Mío...."  
  
Duo soltó una risa completamente verdadera y miro al chico a los ojos.  
  
"Si... tuyo.... y tu eres mío también"  
  
"Te amo..."  
  
Y con esto ultimo, mandaron al diablo las clases de ese día, tapándose con las cobijas y disfrutando cada uno del otro como si fuera la primera vez que estaban juntos. Y cuando les fueron a tocar la puerta, ignoraron a cualquiera que se atreviera a perturbar sus actividades.  
  
Y así se pasaron todo el día......... pegaditos uno al otro.  
  
OWARI  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
UFFFFF que difícil..... Este fue mi primer Intento de Lemon, no me maten please!!! Nunca más escribo un Lemon en mi vida!! Pero bueno... de todas formas quisiera saber sus opiniones, este fanfic lo estoy tratando de escribir desde hace meses, pero solo hoy pude terminarlo... así que por favor por favor no sean malitas conmigo y opinen que le encuentran de bueno y de malo sii??? Bueno, y con esas notas me despido... son las 1:39 de la madrugada y mañana tengo examen así que no se que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí aun XDD pero bueno, es lo que hay. Saludos y dejen Reviews plz!!  
  
Nota Extra: por si no lo saben algunas, PWP significa Plot? What Plot? (Argumento? Cual Argumento?) y se refiere a los Fanfics o Doujinshis que no tienen un argumento, son simples excusas para hacer Lemon ;).  
  
Paula Ikari© L.O.N Fallen Angel 


End file.
